Alvin Olinsky
Detective Alvin Olinsky worked undercover for the Chicago Police Department Intelligence Unit. He was partners with Officer Adam Ruzek. Biography At one point, Alvin had served in the military as part of a Special Response Team in Italy. It is revealed that he had seen some action in Italy while serving there. Later he joined the CPD working alongside Sergeant Hank Voight, Jimmy Shi, and Ruzek's father. Alvin and Voight share a close partnership and friendship. Alvin has an unwavering loyalty to Voight and will do whatever he asks off the books. Alvin had a rocky relationship with his partner, Officer Adam Ruzek. This is largely due to Ruzek's inexperience and cockiness. However, the two genuinely cared for one another. He was an expert at undercover stakeouts. His dedication was evident by the fact that he wore adult diapers to make sure he didn't miss his targets. This began after a particularly nasty incident where a B&E team got away when he went to relieve himself. It is revealed that Alvin had an estranged relationship with his wife, who had made him move into the garage. Despite the tension in his marriage, Alvin still maintained a close relationship with his daughter, Lexi. When Lexi was blamed for having marijuana in her locker (stored there by a boyfriend), Alvin was quick to help his daughter out. Even though she was suspended from school, the two had a father/daughter dance in the garage. When an ill-fated party ended in a gang member's shooting death, Lexi was the only witness. Alvin tried to prevent Lexi from becoming a witness as it would endanger her life. However, when the shooter refused to confess, Lexi volunteered. In season 2, Antonio told Ruzek that Olinsky already had full pension but refused to retire. Season 4 The season started with the transfer of Kim Burgess to Intelligence after Antonio took up a job as an investigator with Peter Stone. Kim was paired with Alvin by Voight, and he did not take a clear liking to her. She is happy and excited to work with him but he often brushes her off. Platt tells Kim that she thinks it's because he doesn't think women work well in the force because he was there when women were first allowed to join in 1974. Kim is surprised by this but continues to try and earn his trust and take his criticism, something he keeps doing. However, he later tells Voight he doesn't work to with Kim because she's too bubbly and he knows the job will "rip her heart out" and he doesn't want to be there when it happens. Voight says she's very good at her job and she's earned her chance to figure that out for herself. Olinsky continues criticising Kim and at the end of her first shift, asks her why she thinks she deserves to be in Intelligence when there are others more deserving of the job. She tells him of her arrest records and achievements, to which he replies that good detectives don't boast. She is irritated and tells him she does and he should be prepared for her. In a later case, Olinsky and Kim end up trapping themselves in a case after Kim failed to pursue a suspect who'd given the wrong number. She apologises and he says she should because it was her fault. She is angered and Olinsky again criticizes her. However, on a pursuit on foot, Olinsky ends up in the woods and one of the suspects pulls a gun and is seconds from shooting him when Kim tackles him and saves Olinsky. Olinsky thanks her in the end. In Emotional Proximity, Alvin's daughter, Lexi, died in the hospital after a fire at the Kimball Factory. A crossover with One Chicago showed Alvin asking Chief Boden to go back in for Lexi. They do and recover her, but Will Halstead tells Alvin she has burns on 60% of her body. They are hopeful until Lexi goes into heart and organ failure, after which Will tells Alvin she won't make it. Lexi dies with Alvin and her mother by her side at the age of 19. Alvin is angered and goes back to work to find out who did this. When they find the man, Alvin is clear that he wants to kill the man. Voight stops him. Season 5 Olinsky's DNA is found on the body of Bingham, the man who Voight killed in revenge for Bingham killing his son Justin. Olinsky is later arrested for murder, and while in prison is stabbed by an inmate. In Homecoming, Olinsky died in hospital, after significant blood loss from the stabbing. He is avenged by Voight, who shoots and kills the man responsible for setting up Olinsky's death. Season 6 This series of events, unfortunately, raises an imminent suspicion unto Voight, during which he is temporarily discharged for the shootout. Olinsky's reputation, however, remains tainted, even after his funeral. When Voight returns to duty, after finding a security video that proves the shot was justified, the first thing he asks for from Deputy Katherine Brennan is a letter of exoneration for Olinsky; this is not signed until Bad Boys. Physical appearance Olinsky was typically seen in a casual suit jacket, jeans and a shirt. He was hardly seen without a cap or hat of some sort. Notes & Trivia * Like most police personnel, Olinsky carried a Glock 17. ** Unlike most police personnel, he holstered his gun in the "12 O'Clock" position, rather than by the hip. ** He also carried a Colt Cobra in an ankle holster as a backup. * Olinsky is so far the only Intelligence Unit member to not have changed his service vehicle, having consistently driven a 2005 Dodge Magnum throughout his time in the series. Appearances Videos |-|Alvin Olinsky= Chicago PD - A Dedication to Alvin Olinsky (Digital Exclusive) Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit Members Category:Deceased Characters